YOU
by keytakaoru
Summary: Taemin yang kelihatannya polos itu sejatinya penulis cerita dewasa, selama ini rahasianya aman-aman saja sebelum Minho mengetahui semuanya dan memaksa Taemin untuk jadi kekasihnya.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Y.O.U

Pairing : 2Min

Length : 2 shoot / chapter

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : drama, romance, gaje

Desclaimer : 2Min itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya agak gak rela nyerahin Taemin yang unyu-unyu ke kodok belo macem Minho #dicekek flamers.

Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh

~~2Min~~

"Taemin…"

Buru-buru seorang namja manis yang merasa namanya diteriakkan itu memasukkan segala jenis kertas yang berserakan hampir memenuhi mejanya.

"Key hyung, kau mengagetkanku saja, aku kira siapa. Lihat kertasku jadi berantakan semua"

"itu karena kau terlalu fokus menulis cerita sih, pasti kali ini sedang menulis adegan NC."

PLAK

Sebuah buku melayang tepat di atas kepala Key, tidak perlu ditanyakan siapa yang melemparnya, tentu saja Taemin, tidak ada orang lagi selain mereka berdua yang masih berada di kelas saat jam istirahat seperti ini.

"jangan keras-keras hyung, nanti kalau semua orang tau bagaimana."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, semua orang menyukai tulisanmu kok, yah meski kau tahu sendiri sebagai penulisnya kalau novel tulisanmu itu untuk kalangan dewasa, tapi aku melihat banyak sekali murid sekolah ini membicarakan novelmu. Yang aneh, kenapa tidak ada yang sadar kalau kau penulis hebat novel yang selama ini mereka baca. Kau memakai nama depanmu kan Taemin ?"

"itu juga yang kupikirkan"

"ah aku tahu, mereka jelas saja tidak menduga anak sepolos dirimu yang tidak pernah pacaran bisa menulis novel macam itu, hahaha…" Key tertawa bahagia merasa jawabannya sangat tepat.

PLAK

Dan untuk kedua kalinya buku di tangan Taemin sukses melayang di atas kepala Key.

####

KYAAAAA….

OPPA AKU PADAMU….

MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU MINHO….

MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU ONEW….

MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU JONGHYUN….

Tampak 3 orang namja tampan bak pangeran sedang bertanding memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, ya ketiganya sedang bermain basket di halaman sekolah Taemin. Dan suara-suara teriakan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan para fans dari ketiga namja yang dijuluki "SHINee" karena saking bersinarnya.

Taemin dan Key menolehkan kepala untuk sekedar melirik apa yang terjadi di halaman sekolah mereka dan keduanya hanya menghela nafas. Kejadian semacam itu sudah bukan menjadi hal yang mengejutkan. Hampir menjadi rutinitas malah.

"Huftt… selalu saja Onew hyungku menjadi pusat perhatian, kalau begini kapan aku bisa mendekatinya."

"kau masih menyukai namja macam mereka hyung? Kau sudah tau orang macam kita hanya bisa bermimpi dekat dengan mereka, apalagi menjalin hubungan special seperti yang hyung bayangkan selama ini dengan namja chubby penyuka ayam itu."

"kau tidak pernah bermimpi Taemin? Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi kekasih namja-namja keren macam mereka."

"tidak hyung, masih keren juga namja yang ada di novelku."

"kau masih terlalu polos Taemin, aku tidak habis pikir darimana kau mendapat ide untuk ceritamu. Hey, harusnya kau mencoba berpacaran, itu bisa jadi referensi cerita dalam novelmu."

"boleh juga, akan kupikirkan nanti."

BRAK

"Eh, ada orang rupanya." Onew sedikit terkejut karena ia pikir kelas yang ia masuki bakal kosong.

"wah Onew hyung dan Jonghyun hyung" Key berteriak kegirangan.

"eh kau sedang menulis apa ?" Minho melirik kertas-kertas yang ada di meja Taemin penasaran.

"ah, tidak-tidak" Taemin yang buru-buru memasukkan kertas hasil tulisannya dan berniat kabur malah justru jadi menabrak Minho. Untungnya dengan sigap Minho menangkap tubuh Taemin yang oleng.

"haha… kau agresif juga ternyata." Tawa Minho manis.

Saat Minho tersenyum, Taemin untuk sesaat terkagum menyadari bahwa ada juga namja tampan seperti tokoh-tokoh dalam novelnya dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya jadi melemas seperti akan pingsan. Key yang melihat semua kejadian itu jadi takut sesuatu terjadi pada Taemin. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk segera menarik Taemin sebelum anak itu berbuat aneh-aneh di depan pangeran sekolah.

"mereka lucu juga ya, haha…" Onew menimpali setelah Key dan Taemin pergi.

"menarik, bagaimana menurutmu ?" tanya Jonghyun.

"ah tidak, mereka terlihat masih kekanakan. Eh ada yang jatuh." Minho memungut berlembar kertas yang jatuh di lantai.

Tanpa disadari dua yang lain, Minho menampakkan senyum evilnya melihat apa yang ia dapati dalam kertas itu.

####

"Ini surat penggemar bulan lalu. Ternyata kau favorit juga" kata editor Taemin.

Sementara editor menerangkan ini itu yang menurutnya harus diubah dari tulisan Taemin, Taemin justru masih membayangkan kejadian dimana ia secara tidak sengaja berada dalam pelukan Minho saat akan terjatuh tadi.

"yah, kau melamun terus daritadi. Jangan-jangan kau punya pacar sekarang ya?" tebak editor Taemin.

"tidak-tidak" Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya pasti.

"bagi penulis itu, yang terpenting adalah pengalaman, selama ini tulisanmu sudah bagus tapi aku yakin akan lebih bagus jika kau benar-benar pernah merasakannya."

"begitu ya? Ah aku putuskan akan mencari pacar setelah ini." Jawab Taemin semangat.

"haha… okelah, lalu mana lanjutan ceritamu."

"lho? DRAFTNYA TIDAK ADA, bagaimana ini, padahal tadi sudah tamat kutulis." Taemin merogoh-rogoh bagian dalam tasnya.

_"jangan-jangan terjatuh saat tadi" _batin Taemin.

"apa boleh buat, nanti kau email saja deh." Putus editor Taemin.

"aduh mati aku kalau ada yang menemukannya, mana ceritanya pas bagian yang agak dewasa lagi." Taemin benar-benar merasa bodoh.

####

Sambil berjalan kembali ke sekolah, Taemin tidak henti membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana kalau orang yang menemukan cerita itu menunjukkannya ke kepala sekolah? Kemudian kepala sekolah melacak siapa penulisnya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan Taemin dari sekolah?. Taemin hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya pusing.

CEKLEK

Pelan-pelan Taemin memasuki kelasnya dan sangat terkejut mendapati Minho ada di dalam ruangan kelasnya.

"kau kembali juga akhirnya." Sambut Minho dengan senyum memikatnya.

_"kupikir semua sudah pulang, ternyata, eh tapi ini berarti kami hanya berdua sekarang."_ Taemin mencoba mengusir pikiran gilanya.

"ini punyamu kan ?" Minho menyerahkan lembaran tulisan Taemin yang terjatuh tadi.

"gomawo." Taemin menerimanya malu-malu. Namun kemudian jadi tersadar.

AAAAaaaaaa….

"ternyata kau mesum juga ya" Minho menggoda Taemin dan menarik kembali kertas yang sudah berada di tangan Taemin tadinya.

"kembalikan, itu pekerjaanku." Taemin berusaha menggapai kertas yang dipegang Minho.

"pekerjaan?"

"maksudku …"Taemin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"owh, kau tidak mau cerita ya. Oke, aku akan menyerahkannya ke kepala sekolah saja."

"tungu, tunggu. Akan kuberi tau."

"sebenarnya itu memang tulisanku, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa." Taemin menambahkan.

"menulis hal macam ini padahal aku tau kau tidak pernah pacaran bukan ?" Minho semakin mendekat ke Taemin, meraih surai panjang rambut Taemin.

"kalau kau pacaran pasti ceritamu makin hebat."

Taemin bertambah gugup, jarak muka keduanya tidak lebih dari 5cm sekarang.

"Minho yah, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" entah kebodohan macam apa yang melintasi otak Taemin sesaat lalu hingga ia berani-beraninya menembak sang Ice Prince Minho.

"ini semua demi membuat tulisanku jadi semakin bagus." Taemin mencoba meluruskan.

Hening.

"oke, akan kubantu." Minho untuk kesekian kalinya menebar feromon yang begitu mengefek pada Taemin, membuat Taemin hampir meleleh karenanya.

"gomawo"

"sekarang karena kita pacaran …" Minho tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia justru menggenggam tangan Taemin.

"jangan-jangan kau berpegangan tangan saja belum pernah, bagaimana rasanya ?"

Deg…deg…

Taemin hanya bisa membeku dengan apa yang dilakukan Minho. Sedetik kemudian saat Taemin masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, ia merasa bibirnya dikecup oleh Minho.

"eh?" Taemin mengusap bibirnya.

"kenapa? Kau belum puas ya?"

Dan kali ini Minho kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan Taemin. Bukan hanya kecupan sesaat seperti tadi namun deep kiss yang membuat Taemin kini memejamkan mata.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Y.O.U

Pairing : 2Min

Length : chapter

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : drama, romance, gaje

Desclaimer : 2Min itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya agak gak rela nyerahin Taemin yang unyu-unyu ke kodok belo macem Minho #dicekek flamers.

Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh

~~2Min~~

**Flashback**

"kyaaa… ciuman pertamaku." Teriak Taemin.

"kau boleh juga ternyata, haha…" Minho justru menertawakannya.

"Mulai hari ini kau jadi milikku, ingat itu Taemin."

####

Taemin menopangkan dagunya sambil terus mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat-saat ia hanya berdua dengan Minho. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya bagaimana orang seperti dia bisa berani menembak sang ice prince Minho dan herannya lagi ia diterima, ckck… sungguh sebuah keajaiban.

"sudah kuduga kau ada di perpustakaan" sahut Minho dari belakang, Taemin berbalik dan mendapati wajah tampan Minho.

"tuh kan, kau menulis adegan begini lagi." Minho mengomentari kertas hasil tulisan Taemin yang sekarang sudah ada di tangannya.

"aduh jangan dibaca"

"kau pasti ingat yang kemarin"

"eh?" Taemin jadi berkeringat dingin.

"kau memang menarik, terlihat polos saja di luarnya, haha…" Minho mengacak rambut Taemin sayang

"Minho, kau ada disini rupanya." Onew dan Jonghyun mendekati mereka berdua.

"eh anak itu ?" Jonghyun tampak terkejut melihat Minho yang terlihat akrab dengan Taemin.

"dia pacarku." Tegas Minho

Dan bisa ditebak, seluruh perpustakaan jadi heboh, baik yeoja maupun namja manis disana merasa patah hati massal. Sedangkan yang dihebohkan justru tidak merasa. Minho justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taemin yang kini jauh lebih gugup dengan keringat sebesar bulir jagung terus membasahi pelipisnya.

"Oia, Minnie kau membawa yang aku bilang di telepon kemarin kan ?" tanya Minho.

"Minnie?"

"iya, itu panggilan sayangku. Manis bukan?"

Taemin tidak tahu jadi mau merespon apa. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Minho pergi diiringi Onew dan Jonghyun

Selang beberapa lama Key datang dan langsung memeluk erat Taemin.

"aku tahu, aku tahu, kau hebat Taemin. Kau ternyata selangkah lebih dulu daripada aku." Ujar Key semangat.

"sesak hyung. Ish… itu semua karena idemu yang meminta aku mencari pacar hyung. Sekarang tinggal kau saja yang mesti lebih berusaha."

Keduanya terlibat perbincangan tidak penting sebelum akhirnya bel pelajaran dimulai. Sementara itu, seorang gadis di bangku paling ujung menatap benci pada Taemin.

####

Pulang sekolah Taemin sudah dihadang oleh Minho di depan kelasnya dan sekali lagi kelas Taemin menjadi sangat heboh. Minho acuh saja toh itu adalah hal lumrah dimana saja ia berada sedangkan Taemin hanya bisa mengulas senyum takut-takut pada teman-temanya yang tampak seperti akan menerkam ia hidup-hidup. Minho kemudian membawa Taemin ke ruang ganti olahraga.

Di sana, terlebih dahulu Minho membuka seragamnya dan menampakkan tubuh atletisnya dalam balutan kaos berwarna merah yang tampak begitu pas. Taemin yang melihatnya dari belakang hanya bisa menelan ludah, bagaimana bisa ia selalu terjebak perasaan macam ini jika bersama Minho.

"ke..kenapa kau buka baju ? mau apa kita disini ?" Kata Taemin tergagap.

"ah iya, kau juga lepaskan bajumu. Sini aku bantu membuka kancingnya."

Sebelum Minho sukses membuka kancing seragam Taemin, sebuah jitakan telah berhasil mendarat di kepalanya.

"appo, kau pikir aku akan apa? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu membawa baju ganti di balik seragam kita."

"tapi kau tiba-tiba mau melepas seragamku, bikin aku shock saja."

"itu sih karena pikiran mesummu saja. Makanya jangan kebanyakan nulis yang tidak-tidak."

"iya-iya. Miane. Sekarang kau berbaliklah aku mau mengganti bajuku dulu."

Taemin mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaos manis berwarna putih, sesuai sekali dengan wajah polosnya yang imut. Setelah itu ia menyuruh Minho berbalik kembali. Minho tersenyum melihat pakaian Taemin. Sungguh ia sadar kalau sebenarnya Taemin adalah namja yang sangat manis. Kalau tidak, ia tidak mungkin akan dengan sebegitu cerobohnya menerima peenyataan cinta namja yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa jam. Bahkan ketika ia tahu bahwa namja yang tampak polos di luarnya itu justru menulis novel dewasa.

"kau terlihat sangat manis mengenakan kaos itu. Ayo berangkat."

Sepanjang perjalanan Minho terus menggenggam tangan Taemin. Dan karena itu, semua orang jadi memperhatikan mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang namja bak pangeran bergandengan tangan dengan namja manis yang siapapun jadi ingin menjadikannya adik. Hari itu keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama jalan-jalan berkeliling hingga malam layaknya kekasih betulan.

Tujuan terakhir mereka adalah sebuah café dengan dekorasi yang sangat romantis. Taemin dengan bakat menulisnya langsung saja terpikir untuk membuat setting tempat itu dalam ceritanya, kemudian ia jadi ingat apa tujuan awalnya meminta Minho untuk dijadikan pacar.

"Minho, beritahu aku semua rahasia namja keren sepertimu!" Kata Taemin tiba-tiba.

"mwo? Hahahahaha…." Minho tidak dapat menahan tawanya sampai-sampai ia harus memegangi perutnya karena geli dengan pertanyaan Taemin.

"kau namja juga kan Taemin? Bagaimana bisa kau tanya seperti itu kepadaku hah?"

"jangan begitu dong, gara-gara pekerjaan aku jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar."

"jadi penulis itu sebegitu mengasyikkan kah?" Tanya Minho penasaran.

"tentu saja, meski berat karena editorku selalu berkomentar soal ceritanya, bela-belain begadang demi mengejar deadline tapi walaupun capek sekali rasanya langsung hilang kalau karyaku disukai pembaca."

"kelihatannya benar-benar asyik. Aku jadi iri kau bisa bikin sesuatu yang serius begitu."

"sekarang, giliran aku yang tanya. Kenapa kau belum pacaran ?"

" heum?"

"setiap hari pasti ada yang bilang suka padamu kan?"

"kalau nggak suka apa kau mau tetap pacaran ?"

"ani… tapi biarpun sudah bertemu kalau orang yang kau sukai tidak suka padamu bagaimana ?"

"aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang disukainya."

Taemin terdiam sekian lama, entah kenapa diam-diam ia merasa sakit membayangkan akan ada waktu dimana Minho benar-benar menyukai seseorang dan harus meninggalkannya. Ia tahu ini kemauannya untuk menjadikan Minho sebagai objek penelitian demi cerita novelnya tapi jujur ia tidak rela melepas Minho saat ini. Taemin kembali menampakkan senyum manisnya, mencoba kembali meneguhkan hatinya bahwa yang ia inginkan dari namja dihadapannya hanyalah sekedar bahan untuk cerita tidak lebih.

"gomawo, hari ini banyak sekali yang bisa aku pelajari, aku senang sekali."

"gwenchana, aku juga senang"

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk pulang setelah beberapa saat. Minho mengantar Taemin hingga ke depan rumah.

"sekali lagi terima kasih. Ini semua berkatmu."

Alih-alih menjawab, Minho justru mendekatkan wajahnya. Taemin secara reflex menutup matanya mengantisipasi bahwa Minho akan kembali menciumnya seperti hari lalu namun yang ia rasakan adalah Minho kini mencium keningnya. Kecewa? Tidak sama sekali. Entah kenapa Taemin justru merasa Minho begitu manis bersikap begitu.

####

"seperti biasa hasilnya memuaskan." Ucap editor Taemin.

"ngomong-ngomong hari ini kau kelihatan lebih keren. Pasti Taemin goon mau kencan ya?" tebak sang editor.

"a..aku…" Taemin tergagap mau menjawab apa.

"aku tahu. Naskahmu jadi lebih hidup karena kau lagi jatuh cinta kan? Usahamu berhasil. Haha… sukses kencannya ya !"

Taemin keluar kantor penerbit dengan muka merah padam. Bagaimana tidak? Editornya terus dan terus mengoloknya soal kencan hari ini. Tapi bagaimanapun ia senang, ia memang akan pergi jalan-jalan lagi bersama Minho. Sudah terlihat sosok Minho yang kali ini memakai kemeja formal datang menjemputnya. Andai saja Minho pacar betulannya, Taemin berharap.

Mereka berdua datang ke sebuah café, kali ini café khusus, tampaknya café dewasa, maksudnya bukan yang aneh-aneh tapi untuk kalangan tinggi bukan café yang harganya masih bisa dijangkau anak sekolah, terlihat dari desain interiornya yang begitu menakjubkan dan untuk kesekian kali Taemin hanya bisa terpana dengan selera Minho. Masuk ke dalamnya mereka sudah di sambut oleh Onew dan Jonghyun.

"hai Taemin, makanlah yang banyak, di sini makanannya enak loh." Onew berkata sejenak setelah Taemin baru saja mendudukkan dirinya.

"Baru pertama kali ini loh Minho mengajak orang lain ke café ini selain kami berdua" Jonghyun angkat bicara.

"kau ini, dia kan pacarku, wajar saja kalau aku mengajaknya."

Taemin menyadari bahwa pipinya bersemu merah kembali. Minho selalu bisa membikin perasaannya jadi tidak menentu.

"Taemin ah, kenapa kau bisa suka dengan Minho ?memangnya dia baik? " seperti diketahui, siapa lagi kalau bukan Onew sangtae yang menanyakan hal bodoh macam ini.

"kalian berdua sudah pernah ciuman ?" dan pertanyaan inipun sudah jelas berasal dari si pervert Jonghyun.

Taemin yang gugup dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan oleh kedua makhluk tidak jelas yang notabene adalah sahabat Minho itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melarikan diri pura-pura izin ke toilet. Belum sampai ke toilet ia dihadang oleh beberapa namja tak dikenal. Kemudian seorang gadis keluar dari kerumunan yang menghadangnya tadi.

"mau memonopoli Minho? Takkan kubiarkan. Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"bayaran kalian akan segera aku transfer, yang penting bikin anak ini tidak berani muncul lagi di hadapan Minho." Tambah si gadis kepada para namja yang mirip preman itu.

Taemin hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika melihat bahwa preman yang ada di hadapannya hendak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Namun setelah beberapa lama, ia sadar tidak ada yang terjadi. Mencoba sedikit membuka matanya dan ia mendapati Minho sedang menghajar habis-habisan preman-preman tadi.

"gwenchana ?" tanya Minho dengan wajah khawatir.

"Minho yah" Taemin tanpa sadar memeluk Minho karena ketakutan.

"tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu."

Onew dan Jonghyun ikut menyusul kemudian menolong Minho membereskan preman-preman kelas teri tadi. Minho tampak mencari-cari seseorang. Berlari meninggalkan Taemin yang masih ketakutan. Beberapa saat kemudian Minho sudah tampak kembali bersama gadis yang diketahui Taemin sebagai gadis yang berniat melukainya tadi.

"MINTA MAAF PADANYA." Teriak Minho menyeramkan.

"m..mi..miane Taemin." Gadis itu tampak ketakutan karena selain Minho yang menyentaknya juga karena cengkraman Minho di kerah bajunya.

"kalau kau berani menyentuh pacarku lagi. Takkan ku maafkan kau."

Minho membantu Taemin duduk dan mengambilkan air minum untuknya. Taemin masih shock dengan apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. Untuk beberapa saat Taemin jadi limbung kemudian jatuh pingsan.

####

**_Hari ini masih ada deadline…_**

**_MATI, deadlinenya gak keburu_**

**_Eh, deadlinenya kan sudah lewat_**

**_LUPA, AKU KAN SEKOLAH HARI INI_**

Taemin sontak terbangun dari mimpinya, ia kaget mendapati dirinya ternyata hanya mimpi, lebih kaget lagi ketika ia mendapati Minho tertidur di sampingnya. Melihat pakaiannya, ia sudah berganti dengan kemeja yang tampak kebesaran, sepertinya milik Minho. Taemin kemudian melirik apa yang dipakai Minho, topless.

AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Y.O.U

Pairing : 2Min

Length : 2 shoot / chapter

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : drama, romance, gaje

Desclaimer : 2Min itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya agak gak rela nyerahin Taemin yang unyu-unyu ke kodok belo macem Minho #dicekek flamers.

Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh

~~2Min~~

AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

"pagi…" sahut Minho dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Namja tampan itu kemudian mendudukkan diri di kasur yang sama dengan Taemin sambil memutar-mutar badan menghilangkan kantuk.

Minho menolehkan diri pada Taemin, menahan tawa melihat wajah pucat pasi yang terpajang di wajah manis namja imut dihadapannya.

"kau kenapa? Padahal kemarin manja sekali? Kau baru pertama kali ini ya?"

"MWO ?" Taemin berteriak ketakutan sambil meraba dirinya sendiri.

HUAHAHAHA…..

Minho sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia tertawa begitu keras sampai harus bergulung-gulung di kasur yang sama tempat ia baru saja bangun tadi, menyadari bagaimana penulis novel dewasa seperti Taemin ternyata mudah sekali dibohongi.

"kita kan cuma tidur di kasur yang sama" akhirnya Minho meluruskan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi setelah puas tertawa.

"Cuma itu saja kan?" tampaknya Taemin masih kurang percaya.

"heum, atau kau berharap lebih ya? Hehe… oke, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita dulu." Minho beranjak dari kasur dan menuju dapur.

Sementara Minho berkutat di dapur, Taemin justru berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Membayangkan mereka berdua seperti sepasang suami istri, dimana sang suami yang romantis memasakkan sarapan untuk istrinya ketika mereka baru saja menghabiskan malam bersama. Taemin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengusir pikiran mesumnya. Kini ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"kemarin aku sudah izin dengan orang tuamu." Kata Minho yang tengah menghidangkan beraneka makanan di atas meja makan.

"gomawo. Kau sudah seperti tokoh-tokoh dalam dunia fiksi yang menjelma di dunia nyata saja, nyaris sempurna." Puji Taemin.

Namun, dibalik pujian Taemin, Minho sebenarnya justru merasa sedih. Entah karena apa ia berfikir Taemin selalu saja hanya menganggapnya seperti bahan untuk novel karangannya, karakter yang sempurna namun tetap saja fiksi. Sekali saja, Minho ingin Taemin benar-benar melihat dirinya sebagai orang biasa yang nyata berada di samping Taemin.

####

Taemin pulang sekolah bersama Key kali ini, seperti biasa Taemin akan meminta Key untuk menemaninya ketika ia harus mengantarkan naskah ke editornya. Beberapa hari memang Minho yang mengantar Taemin setelah mereka jadian, jadi untuk kali ini memang Taemin sengaja mengajak Key, ia sudah terlalu rindu dengan hyungnya yang paling heboh itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan pulang sambil sesekali mendengar cerita Key soal pendekatannya dengan Onew akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian Taemin yang bercerita tentang bagaimana kerennya Minho ketika ia berada di rumah Minho. Keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan sampai Key melihat seseorang yang tampak seperti dikenalnya. Tentu saja karena orang itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolah yang ia pakai saat ini. Key menajamkan penglihatannya sementara Taemin terus bercerita. Ternyata seorang namja dari sekolah mereka dengan seorang gadis yang memakai pakaian bebas sedang berpelukan.

Key menarik Taemin untuk bersembunyi di semak-semak, mencoba menguping pembicaraan kedua orang yang ia lihat.

"kau harus melihat ini untuk bahan ceritamu." Usul Key gila.

Taemin yang sebenarnya polos dari sononya menurut saja apa yang diperintahkan oleh Key. Mereka berdua jadi seperti penguntit mendengarkan pembicaraan 2 orang yang masih belum diketahui siapa.

"awas ya kalau ada gadis yang datang ke apartemenmu." Kata si gadis

"heum." Jawab namja yang sedang dipeluk.

"hari ini kau akan menemaniku terus kan?"

"iya, iya ayo cepat berangkat."

Namja dan yeoja tadi berbalik dan berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan mesra.

DEG

Taemin melihat itu semua. Kenyataan bahwa namja yang mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka adalah tak lain dan tak bukan pacarnya Minho. Key yang melihat itu sudah mau menghampiri Minho untuk membuat perhitungan. Namun, sebelum Key sempat menjalankan niatnya, ia sudah dihalangi Taemin.

"sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Minho kan keren, gak aneh kalau dia punya yeojachingu lain. Lagipula dia kan hanya membantuku menulis." Taemin tampak pasrah, meski begitu ia tidak bisa menghalangi air mata yang secara spontan jatuh menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Key hanya bisa kasian pada Taemin sambil memeluk menenangkan namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

####

"nggak ada kemajuan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menulis apapun." Gumam Taemin.

"berat ya jadi penulis. Serius sekali, tapi ini sudah mau tutup loh perpustakaannnya." Entah dari arah mana Minho tiba-tiba muncul di samping Taemin.

Taemin yang melihat Minho jadi teringat kembali saat-saat Minho berjalan dengan gadis lain. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri hatinya sakit, ia belum sanggup menghadapi Minho saat itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Minho begitu saja.

Hari berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi Taemin selalu menghindari Minho, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, bahkan untuk menulis pun ia sungguh tidak punya mood. Ia hanya bisa menangis tiap malam dan tentu saja semua orang akan tahu karena matanya akan membengkak di pagi hari saat ia berangkat sekolah. Key yang paling khawatir melihat keadaan Taemin yang mengenaskan. Ia akan datang setiap hari ke kelas Taemin demi menghibur anak itu.

Sedangkan Minho hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi dengan namja manisnya. Ia selalu mencari Taemin ke segala sudut namun hasilnya nihil, Taemin selalu saja berhasil menghindari dirinya. Sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar habis kesabaran, ketika ia melihat Taemin menyebrang halaman sepulang sekolah, ia langsung saja menarik pergelangan Taemin.

"katakana kenapa kau menghindariku terus!" tegas Minho.

"miane, tapi tolong jangan pedulikan aku lagi." Taemin berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Minho.

"WAE ?"

"KARENA AKU NGGAK AKAN MENULIS LAGI." Teriak Taemin dan membuang semua tulisan yang selama ini susah payah ia tulis.

Karena teriakan Taemin, seluruh anak di sekolah mereka jadi memperhatikan pertengkaran hebat mereka berdua.

"KUPIKIR AKU AKAN MENULIS LEBIH BAIK KETIKA AKU BENAR-BENAR JATUH CINTA. TAPI SETELAH AKU JATUH CINTA PADAMU AKU MALAH TIDAK BISA MENULIS APAPUN."

Alih-alih menjawab pernyataan cinta secara tak tersirat Taemin, Minho justru menarik Taemin untuk mendekat dan menciumnya di depan banyak orang. Dan bisa dipastikan semua orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkejut dengan menutup mulut terbuka mereka, beberapa berteriak tak jelas, beberapa mimisan, beberapa pingsan di tempat, dan sebagian lain hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"hen..hentikan."Taemin berusaha keras melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Setelah sekian detik, Minho baru benar-benar melepaskan bibir Taemin.

"kau sendiri yang tidak serius. Kau selalu saja hanya menganggapku sebagai bahan untuk tulisanmu, sebagai tokoh fiksi, bukan orang nyata yang selalu ada di sampingmu. Kau tahu, saat ini yang paling aku cintai Cuma kau, Taemin ah. Jadi lihatlah aku yang sebenarnya."

Taemin terpaku dengan perkataan Minho. Ia tanpa sadar memeluk Minho dengan air mata yang menetes, bukan air mata kesedihan namun air mata haru.

Setelah beberapa saat keduanya baru tersadar kalau mereka jadi tontonan satu sekolah, dengan malu-malu Minho yang sedang mendekap Taemin dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus meminta maaf kepada semua orang atas kehebohan yang telah mereka buat. Kemudian seorang gadis, gadis kemarin yang dipeluk Minho keluar dari kerumunan penonton.

Taemin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minho sambil memandang tak suka pada gadis itu, bersikap sangat protektif kali ini pada Minhonya.

"yah kenapa kau seperti itu melihat kakakku? Kau sudah mengenalnya ?" tanya Minho

"eh? Kakakmu? Tapi waktu aku berada di rumahmu dia tidak ada."

"kau tidak mengenalinya? Dia seorang artis makanya tinggal di dorm milik manajemennya saat ini."

Taemin jadi malu sendiri telah berpikir buruk tentang Minho dan kakaknya, kemudian ia baru menyadari darimana wajah keren Minho berasal, kalau melihat kecantikan kakaknya yang sudah tidak disangsikan bahwa bibit itu memang sudah mengalir di keluarga Minho.

"yah kau melamun, apa kau salah paham dan menghindariku beberapa hari ini gara-gara kau mengira kakakku adalah selingkuhanku ?"

Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya samar.

"pabboya, kau tidak lihat kalau dia lebih tua dari aku dan wajah kita mirip? Kalau aku akan selingkuh aku akan memilih yang masih muda tau"

"apa kau bilang? Pabbo? dan masih muda apa itu? Kau berniat selingkuh hah? Yah sini kau CHOI MINHO." Taemin mengejar Minho yang sudah berlari keluar dari halaman sekolah mereka.

END...


	4. Chapter 4 (epilog)

Title : Y.O.U

Pairing : 2Min

Length : 2 shoot / chapter

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : drama, romance, gaje

Desclaimer : 2Min itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya agak gak rela nyerahin Taemin yang unyu-unyu ke kodok belo macem Minho #dicekek flamers.

Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh

~~2Min~~

"miane sudah menunggu" Minho keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan yang penuh dengan makanan.

"wuaa…. Gomawo" Taemin sudah menadahkan tangan sebelum Minho kembali menyembunyikan nampan yang ia bawa di balik tubuh atletisnya.

"apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai ?"

"miane, tinggal bagian ending saja." Sesal Taemin.

"syukurlah…" Minho mendekat ke Taemin seperti hendak mencium namja manis itu.

"huaaa…. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"hehe… hanya menggodamu saja, lihat wajahmu memerah tuh."

"aish, kau ini."

"ayo jalan-jalan setelah ini."

"heum. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat."

Beberapa menit kemudian Taemin sukses menyelesaikan ceritanya dan menggandeng tangan Minho keluar untuk berjalan-jalan sambil mengirim hasil draft tulisannya. Sementara mereka berdua bergandengan tangan, semua orang menatap keduanya. Di saat seperti ini, Taemin selalu saja berfikir bahwa ia terlalu beruntung mendapatkan Minho, sepertinya semua orang jadi memandang rendah dirinya yang bisa bergandengan tangan dengan pangeran macam Minho, dan hal itu selalu sukses membuat nyalinya ciut.

"aku selalu merasa jauh darimu Minho yah." Bisik Taemin pelan dari arah belakang, ia sudah melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Minho.

"masa begini jauh?" Minho dengan senyumannya yang cool memeluk Taemin, demi apa Taemin langsung blushing, bagaimana tidak? Minho selalu tidak pernah peduli ketika ia menunjukkan rasa sukanya bahkan ketika di tempat umum seperti ini, dulu juga saat mencium Taemin di halaman sekolah. Namun tak urung Taemin juga membalas pelukan itu erat, ia tak mau kehilangan pangerannya hanya karena prasangka buruk.

####

"kau tunggu disini ya?" pinta Taemin yang dijawab oleh sekedar anggukan oleh Minho. Keduanya sudah sampai di depan kantor editor tempat Taemin bekerja jadi penulis.

Taemin masuk ke dalam kantor tanpa ditemani Minho, mendudukkan dirinya setelah dipersilahkan. Berasa aneh melihat senyum tak wajar dari sang editor.

"wae? Kau kelihatan senang sekali hyung" tanya Taemin penasaran

"novelmu dibuat drama, huah akhirnya."

"jinjja? Novel yang mana?"

"yang kau tulis terakhir kali, itu kan satu-satunya yang ratenya masih aman dibaca remaja."

"YAH, apa maksudmu hyung mengatakan seperti itu?"

"hehe… tapi itu kenyataan. Oia, dramanya akan dibintangi Sulli, kau tau dia kan? Artis baru yang sangat cantik dan punya wajah polos itu. Sesuai karakter yang kau tuliskan"

"lalu siapa lawan mainnya ?" tanya Taemin tak sabar.

"masih dicari. Kau tau kan susah mencari sosok perfect seperti yang kau tulis." Kali ini sang editor menjawab lesu.

"ada kok. Ada pemeran yang cocok." Kebalikan dengan sang editor, Taemin justru menjawab dengan antusias.

Taemin keluar menemui Minho, mencoba menceritakan berita bagus yang ia terima sekaligus meminta tolong pada Minho untuk bersedia menjadi pemeran cowok dalam drama novelnya.

"Minho yah, akhirnya novelku akan dijadikan drama." teriak Taemin senang.

"dan kau tahu? aku secara khusus meminta kau untuk menjadi tokoh utama cowoknya "

"tapi kan itu berarti aku harus beradegan dengan yeoja? kau tidak apa-apa? kau tahu kan novelmu banyak adegan ciumannya?" tanya Minho khawatir.

"gwenchana, aku tahu kok konsekuensinya."

Minho kemudian mengikuti audisi yang tentu saja langsung diterima dengan senyum sumringah sang produser, Minho memang wujud asli peran namja yang ditulis oleh Taemin karena memang tulisan itu dibuat saat Taemin sedang jatuh cinta pada Minho, alhasil semua yang ada dalam karakter peran namja yang dibutuhkan ada dalam diri Minho.

####

**Lauching film**

"bagaimana kesan Sulli saat pertama kali diperankan bersama Minho?" tanya salah satu reporter.

"aku senang sekali. Aku selalu mendambakan cerita cinta seperti yang ditulis di novel ini. Waktu melihat Minho, aku merasa dia mirip sekali dengan yang ada di novel." Jawab Sulli dengan senyum cerahnya.

"katanya dalam drama ini ada adegan deep kissnya. Benarkah ?"

DEG

Taemin yang mendengar hasil wawancara dari balik ruang launching drama itu merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hatinya, sakit dan sesak. Padahal ia telah siap dengan konsekuensi yang bakal ia terima ketika meminta Minho untuk jadi peran utama dalam drama itu tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya, ia agak tidak rela.

"Minnie kau kenapa meringkuk disini?" tanya Minho yang ternyata sudah mengakhiri sesi wawancaranya. Minho datang bersama Sulli.

"apakah kau Taemin? Wah imutnya, kau benar-benar seperti yang kubayangkan oppa." Sulli tanpa malu-malu mencubit pipi gembul Taemin. Sementara Minho hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat kehebohan Sulli.

"Sulli imut ya?" tanya Minho pada Taemin.

"nggak sopan. Itu kan karena aku gemas dengan Taemin oppa."

"ne..ne… miane. Oh iya Taemin, kau mau menungguku ? aku masih ada take adegan beberapa kali, nanti kita pulang bersama."

Taemin sudah tidak berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dikatakan Minho. Ia meresa sesak dalam dadanya semakin menjadi melihat adegan barusan, bagaimana Minho yang baru kenal dengan Sulli bisa menjadi begitu akrab. Belum lagi sekarang ia mendengar bisik-bisik dari para kru film dan para reporter tentang keserasian keduanya. Taemin merasa ia berdiri sendirian sekarang. Taemin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, ia memutuskan pulang lebih dulu menyembunyikan perasaannya.

####

Keesokan harinya Minho datang menjemput Taemin,

"kok pulang duluan, aku kan jadi khawatir."

"miane, aku baru ingat kalau aku ada kerjaan."

"Cuma itukah alasannya ?"

"heum, Cuma itu memangnya ada apa lagi ?"

"hari ini aku akan beradegan ciuman."

**_Kenapa kau harus mengatakannya_**

Taemin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, sekali lagi menahan tangisannya agar ia tidak tampak lemah dihadapan Minho.

"sukses ya." Akhirnya hanya kata ini yang keluar dari mulut Taemin.

Bohong. Ia harusnya menahan Minho untuk tidak melakukannya, tapi ia tidak bisa, sudah terlambat.

Tiba-tiba atmosfernya jadi tidak enak, keduanya berjalan sambil terdiam, tidak ada kata-kata romantis yang selalu dilontarkan Minho untuk Taemin, entah apa yang dipikirkan namja itu sebenarnya. Hingga keduanya sampai di tempat syuting tetap saja kediaman itu tak terpecahkan.

" Minho, palli, adegan akan dimulai." Teriak sang produser.

Minho memasuki setting tempat yang sudah disiapkan, menundukkan wajahnya hendak mengecup bibir Sulli ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan,

WUUUAAAA…..

"Cut… cut…"

"miane, aku minta waktu sebentar." Izin Minho.

Minho mendatangi arah dimana Taemin berada, melihat namja manis itu sudah berurai air mata. Jujur ia sudah tau hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Sedari rumah Taemin tadi dia juga terdiam karena memikirkan hal ini. Ia tahu bagaimana polosnya Taemin dan seberapa childishnya anak itu.

"miane, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Aku terlalu egois. Aku tak sanggup melihat kau dengan yeoja itu."

"makanya aku tanya dulu apa kau yakin. Aku sudah takut reaksimu akan seperti ini. Akhirnya kau menyesalinya sendiri." Minho tersenyum manis sambil menghapus air mata Taemin.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tertekan. Kali ini bukan akting." Dan bisa ditebak apalagi yang akan dilakukan Minho kalau tidak mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan di saat seperti ini, ia dengan lembut mencium Taemin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"ternyata kalian pacaran ya?" tanya Sulli mengagetkan dari arah belakang.

"eh… begini.. maksudku.." Taemin terlampau gugup untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"gwenchana. Kalian cocok sekali, seperti kisah di novel itu. Aku dukung 100% deh. Minho oppa, jangan kau sakiti Taemin oppa, kau bikin dia menangis seperti ini." Sulli memeluk Taemin berniat menenangkan namja manis itu yang langsung membuat Minho mencibir tidak jelas melihat kekasihnya main dipeluk begitu saja.

Taemin mulai bisa tersenyum melihat kejadian konyol aksi cemburu Minho. Mereka kemudian asyik mengobrol dan tidak menyadari bahwa seorang paparazzi mengambil gambar.

####

"LIHAT INI" kata sang editor pada Taemin dan Minho.

Editor itu menunjukkan majalah yang bertuliskan headline "Sulli berpacaran dengan aktor baru lawan mainnya" lengkap dengan foto Minho dan Sulli saat mereka mengobrol dengan Taemin. Entah darimana sang paparazzi mengambil angel gambarnya hingga tak tampak Taemin sedikitpun di foto itu.

Tidak berapa lama Sulli datang dengan wajah panik karena ia dibuntuti selama beberapa jam oleh para wartawan demi mengklarifikasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"otte?" tanya Sulli pada semua orang yang ada di tempat itu. Minho, Taemin dan sang editor hanya berpandangan tak jelas. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"mari kita klarifikasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Minho menarik Sulli menghadapi wartawan yang sudah berkumpul di depan kantor agensi mereka.

Berkilat jepretan menyambut keduanya, diam-diam Taemin ikut menyelinap di balik pintu penasaran akan apa yang dikatakan Minho nantinya.

"ada apa sebenarnya antara Minho dan Sulli ?" tanya seorang wartawan.

" dia lawan main yang baik." Sulli menjawab seprofesional mungkin.

" apakah benar kau berpacaran dengan Minho ?"

"begini…" belum sempat Sulli menjelaskan sang wartawan tadi langsung saja menyela

"jadi benar gossip selama ini kalau kalian pacaran ?"

Minho yang sudah sangat emosi dengan wartawan itu sedari tadi langsung menarik kuat kerah baju si wartawan,

"SUDAH DIBILANG BUKAN."

"ah, kau hanya ingin melindunginya saja kan? Di dramamu ada berbagai macam adegan ciuman, apa itu sungguhan?" tanpa takut si wartawan it uterus mencerca Minhi dengan pertanyaan.

"sungguhan? Kau belum pernah ciuman ya? Akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana ciuman sungguhan itu."

Minho menarik Taemin yang bersembunyi di balik pintu dan mencium Taemin mesra di hadapan seluruh kamera yang menyorot keduanya. Tidak peduli bahwa adegan itu akan disiarkan langsung. Tidak peduli bahwa akan ada banyak penonton di bawah umur yang akan melihatnya. Tidak peduli dengan pendapat semua orang yang menonton siaran itu nantinya. Ia hanya mencintai Taemin dan ia ingin seluruh orang tahu itu.

"nah, itu tadi baru sungguhan." Minho kembali tersenyum dengan wajah innocentnya sementara Taemin yang ada di sampingnya sudah hampir jatuh pingsan.

TAMAT…


End file.
